Caught!
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: (OVA) Mato's blue eyes snapped opened and she back away from Yomi. Her expression quickly turning from excitement to horror as she realized who was at the door, Yomi's face turned the color of deep red. "M-MO-MOM!" Mato/ Yomi


**Title:** Caught!

**Rated:** T

Anime: Black Rock Shooter (OVA)

**Pairing:** Mato/ Yomi

**Genre:** Family / Romance

**Summary: (**OVA)Mato's blue eyes snapped opened and she back away from Yomi. Her expression quickly turning from excitement to horror as she realized who was at the door, Yomi's face turned the color of deep red. "M-MO-MOM!"

**Author's Note: **A quick small oneshot of Mato/Yomi because I was bored.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS frandise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

**Caught!**

Kuroi Shiori walked down the street to her home that she shared with her two children, Mato and Hiro.

Today, her boss told her that she can take a day off due to her hard work and Shiori was happy. She can just lay down and relax in her bed until it was time to pick up Hiro from his friend's house. Ah… a mother's job is never done.

She entered her home and glances down at the floor.

There on the floor were two pairs of shoes.

Shiori blinked. She could automatically tell one pair was Mato but the other… did Mato had a friend over? There was nothing wrong with that. It was the weekend, after all. They were most likely talking about plans to do over the small break before going back to school. "Mato!" She called out. There was no answer. Taking off her shoes and putting her keys on a nearby table, Shiori walk up the stairs. "Mato!" She called again. Once again, there was no answer.

Where was that girl? She knew she was home.

She noticed her daughter's door was open and walk towards it.

What she saw was not what she expecting.

"Mat-"

Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

They were in their own little world. Mato had one of her friends, Yomi pressed against a wall, their lips locked together in a tough rhythm. The eyes of the other girl half open, looking at Mato with lust as Mato's hand went into her-

"Mato!"

Immediately, that little world crashed hard to the ground as Mato at last heard Shiori.

Mato's blue eyes snapped opened and she back away from Yomi. Her expression quickly turning from excitement to horror as she realized who was at the door, Yomi's face turned the color of deep red. "M-MO-MOM!"

Shiori could only stared at the two girls as the situation finally dig in.

They were caught.

-#####-#####-

"Mato, what were you thinking!?"

"It's not what you think, Mom. I...I was…" Shiori watched her daughter try to make up something. Mato snapped her fingers and smiled. "I was teaching Yomi self-defense! You know, how to protect yourself from scary creepy peo-"

"Mato, I'm not idiot. I know what you and Yomi were doing in there!" Mato sunk down into her seat as Yomi nervously play with her fingers.

Shiori sighed. It was good thing she came home early or else Mato and her girlfriend would have done more than what she just saw. She look at Yomi with a blank stare.

She knew Mato was never into girly things. She would rather play sports and video games than play dress-up and tea parties. Still, she always thought Mato would get a boyfriend when she reached her adolescence years, not a girlfriend.

"Mato, do you know what the hell you were doing?"

Mato remained silent.

"Mato, you're fourteen. You're not ready for that and the stuff that come from it!"

"Mom, it's ok. Me and Yomi are both girls. So, you don't have to worry about one of us getting pregnant." Mato replied.

"I wasn't talking about just getting pregnant, Mato." The older woman rubbed her nose in frustration. It seem her daughter is forgetting about the talk they had years ago before she entered middle school. "There are other things that happen when you have sex like getting STD-"

"Yomi doesn't have STDs!" Mato shouted angrily, getting up from her seat. "How could you say that!?"

"Mato, what I'm saying is that you're not ready for sex yet and I don't say you are. I know you aren't."

Mato glared before pouting and sitting back on the couch. "You don't know that." The pig-tailed girl muttered under her breath. Before Mato's mother could say anything, Yomi spoke up.

"Miss Kuroi." Shiori decided to ignore that comment that came from her daughter and look at Yomi. "I know this is bad and I understand really well why you would be upset but I want you to know I really do love and respected your daughter." Yomi gave Shiori a determination expression. "I really felt alone for a very long time. Even though I had my parents, they were never really around and I thought I was always going to be alone until I met Mato." Softly, she took Mato's hand and squeezed it. "Even since then, I finally wasn't alone anymore. I had someone who I can be with, someone who wouldn't leave me." She smiled softly at Mato before turning back at Shiori. "Your daughter is the most amazing and strongest person I have and will ever meet and I love her."

Shiori look at the wavy-haired girl for a minute. She could see it. This girl wasn't making it up. She really loves Mato with all her being. She could see it was the same with Mato. Mato was right now squeezing back, her blue orbs staring at Yomi with such love and adoration. This was no fling or small-time crush. These girls really were head over heels for each other. Despite the situation, she smiled to herself. It was good that her daughter found someone she can love and someone who felt the same way. It was rare to find that kind of love, let alone when you are young. She has a lot to think about now that she has discovered her daughter's relationship but for now…. "I can see, however what you two were doing before I came in was still wrong."

Mato frowned but Shiori continued. "Please understand I don't mind that the two of you are girls. The fact my daughter has found someone is great." Both girls smiled. "But you two shouldn't have sex at this age, is that clear?"

The two of them (reluctantly Mato) nodded. "Also, I want you guys to know that due to this Mato is going to be grounded for two weeks."

"WHAT!? But Mom-"

"No buts, Mato. I may not mind you having a girlfriend but you are not allow to do something like that in my house. Is that clear?" Once again, Mato reluctantly nod. Shiori now got from her seat. "Now, I think it's time for Yomi-chan to go home. It's getting late." She also had to pick Hiro up too.

"Ok." Replied Yomi as she got up from the couch. Mato quickly got up from the couch as well. "I'll escort you, Yomi."

From the distance, Shiori watched the two as they went to the door. From the edge of the eye, she could see Mato give Yomi a kiss on the lips. Shiori smiled. It was cute to see her daughter in love and have a special person in life.

Before she turn away, she could her daughter muttered softly to Yomi. "Next time, we'll do it at your house, ok?"

She just wishes her daughter wasn't so eager to get laid.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Author Note: **Mato won't give up, won't she? LOL Also, you can't really blame her mom being upset by what she saw. If you had a kid who trying to do that, you'll be upset too.

So until then.


End file.
